It is often necessary to establish an electrical connection among electrical leads at various loci within a housing containing a device. The leads may emanate from elements within the housing or may lead into the housing from devices situated outside the housing for connection with elements within the housing. It is cumbersome, time consuming, and labor intensive to effect solder connection among leads within a housing. Further, such solder connections may require rework (in the case of a cold solder joint), or may otherwise provide substandard electrical connection because of such factors as vibration, heat, impurities, or the like.
It would be useful to provide a structure which permits electrical connection among a plurality of leads at a plurality of loci in a housing during assembly of the housing. Mechanical imposition of a bridging structure among selected electrical leads provides a structure for effecting such electrical connection during assembly.
It would also be useful to have such a structure which may be selectively employed for effecting differing electrical connections at different loci, depending upon the apparatus with which it is employed.